


Hxppy End

by GayCheerios



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Blood, Flirting, Guts - Freeform, I'm not good at tags, Little bit of Fluff, M/M, Major Character Injury, Suicide, Violence, Zombie AU, gun - Freeform, heart wrenching, lots of gore, really sad, suggestive stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 23:04:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16396793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayCheerios/pseuds/GayCheerios
Summary: It's the zombie apocalypse, it's only Max, David, Neil, and Nikki. Things ultimately go wrong.Not all stories have a happy ending.





	Hxppy End

**Author's Note:**

> I WROTE THIS FOR CLASS, WORD FOR WORD. I DID THIS FOR ENGLISH.

The cold air brushed against my skin, curling through my hair and softly whispering. Car horns were blaring in the distance, along the dark road I was walking on. I turn to see what was going on, and there, it catches my eye. Something or better yet-someone who looked like a ragged doll draped in blood was viciously tearing through driver’s skin as if they were a meal. I froze for an instant and ran. As fast as I could, I made it to my house. I slammed the door shut and booked it upstairs. I reached for my phone and contacted Nikki, Neil, and David, asking if they were all okay, and where they were. I’ve seen too many horror movies to not know what this is. 

It’s the apocalypse.

They all immediately responded, telling me they were each in their houses, with all doors and windows locked. I finally let out a small breath that I had been holding in. I walked over to the closet and grabbed my katana from my Grandfather, and my baseball bat, with nails, attached everywhere. I like to use it to scare people for fun. I grabbed a bag and shoved some food in it, some nails, and my pack of cigarettes. 

Thank god everyone can at the very least throw a punch. I taught them all well.

I turn to my parents and wave. Not like they cared, in all honesty, I can’t wait to see them get infected and die. Then I can’t wait to splatter their blood against the concrete. What a treat that’ll be.

I opened the door, to see none of those...things were out here. Nikki and Neil live in the same house-them being step-siblings and all. And David lived a block down from them.

I cautiously walk behind houses, and trees, noting where I am, and moving slowly. I see one of the zombies walking on the street, its back is turned to me. I stalk towards the walking corpse, and whack it upside the head, smashing its ribcage and kicking it to the ground

Another one sees me, and I slice its head off. Not a clean cut but it’ll do for now. I start to run to Nikki and Neil’s place and see the lights on in the bedroom. I sprint towards the door and bang on it as loud as I possibly can. The door opens and I’m yanked inside by Nikki. Her teal, curly pigtails blur my vision. 

“Max we were so worried!” She cried, squeezing me tightly. 

“Nikki, why the hell would you be worried? You know I can handle myself.” I sigh, breaking free of her grasp to face Neil. 

“How is this scientifically possible?” He yells in frustration. “Oh, and glad to see you, Max.” He shrugs, looking onto his phone and placing his hand on his face. 

“Do you both have weapons? We don’t have time to sit around, we have to go get David.” I say, clenching my armed weapons. I look over to Nikki and Neil to see what they have. 

“I’ve got a knife!” Nikki exclaims, holding them up together and almost stabbing Neil. 

“Careful Nik!” He yells taking the knife from her child-like grasp. “I guess I have a knife.”

“Good enough, now let’s get David,” I say, running out the front door.

We all start to run towards his house, keeping extreme watch on our surroundings. Nikki then pipes up. “Hey, what about everyone else?” She asks softly.

“You think I give a damn? Who cares? If they’re dead, then they’re dead. And if they’re one of those things, then we kill ‘em. Simple,” I say with ease, my eyes fixed on a zombie. “My kill!” I yell in a singsong voice, crushing its head with the bat in my left hand.

“Looks like we’re almost at David’s!” Neil yells, pointing to a red house up ahead.

It’s at that point I see a petrified looking David in the window. I sprint to the house and I bang on the door. It opens and I immediately leap onto David, kissing him like it would be our last kiss.

“God I was so worried about you.” I sigh, caressing my fingers in his fiery red hair.

“I was too.” He smiled, kissing my cheek.

“You have stuff packed?” I ask, getting ready to leave and picking up my weapons once more.

“Yeah, I got a bat and some other stuff.” He sighs. His eyes are red, I can tell he was crying before.

“Hey, it’ll be okay Davey, I promise I’ll protect you, and kill anything for you.” I smile, taking his hand into my own.

“And I promise I’ll never abandon you.” David smiled back. 

Nikki yelled and turned around to see three zombies approaching us. I quickly start to beat them down, one by one, blood splattering onto my clothes. “See babe, it’s easy, just swing at it. Like it’s a pinata.” I smirk.

He nodded and we all head for the shopping part of town.

At the point when we reached the area of town, we had beaten down hundreds of zombies. The streets were covered in corpses from our massacre.

Our hands are covered in blood, and I reach into my bag for my pack of cigarettes. I take my lighter and light the stick, pulling my mask down, then placing it in my mouth. 

“Max, you shouldn’t smoke,” David comments, crossing his arms and making an upset face.

I smirk and walk up to my tall boyfriend. “It’s the end of the world babe, no rules,” I whisper into his ear. I take another cigarette and light it and place it in his mouth. “Let’s just have fun, and kill. What an easy life, don’t you think.” I get extremely close to his ear and whisper. “Just. Us.” I smile, kissing his ear and splattering the guts of another zombie. 

4 Remaining

“This is going to be such wonderful fun.” I grin, grasping David’s hand and walking towards the old market shop. “C’mon guys, let’s grab some supplies quickly. We can’t stay in the open for too long. We need to set up a base, somewhere secure and safe.” I say, opening the rickety brown door. As I opened the worn down door, I feel the split and rotting wood against my fingers. As I open the worn down door, I feel the split and rotting wood against my fingers. I inhale and smell a faint scent of ash, along with a lingering must of strawberry.

I look around the small shop, and most of the shelves and products are still intact, each sitting on their respective shelves. The ceiling fan is at a stop as usual. The red, peeling wallpaper has fallen to the floor, and I notice a small box full of money. ‘Useless.’ I think, walking toward a shelf and grabbing some granola bars. “Remember, only food that is necessary. No junk food or any of that crap, got it? I’m lookin’ at you Nik.” I groan, knowing Nikki has already grabbed all the sugary stuff.

“I only took a few!” She whines, placing most of what she has back on the floor, and stuffing two twinkies in her pockets. “Where were you thinking of setting up base? This place might be a good checkpoint or something like that.” Nikki states, picking up some more food and cramming it into her bag.

“Agreed. Maybe somewhere like a large house. We need multiple escape routes, but stable ones.” Neil adds, grabbing his bag off the floor and getting ready to leave. He goes over to Nikki and starts to talk about whatever. “We should leave soon.” I hear him say aloud.

“Right.” I agree.

“Have everything Love?” David asks, grasping my hand and smiling like his dorky self. I feel his freckled hands shaking, and look up at him. He looks scared but ready. My boyfriend’s bat is littered with drops of blood, and guts if you look close enough. There are small smidges of red on his black shirt and his blue jeans as well. It’s a nice look on him, and I smirk at the thought. 

“Got everything I need.” I wink, grabbing my spiked bat and pulling up my skull facemask that I always wear. “Alright, guys let’s head to the rich part of town and see if we can score an empty house. Preferably one with a fence.” I order, stepping out of the market quietly. We start walking down the street, passing larger buildings and abandoned cars. Everything looks broken down and worn, it looks like no one has lived here for years. 

“Yikes, look at all this, it looks horrible,” Nikki says sadly. “Eek!” She shouts, quickly stabbing a zombie repeatedly in the head, blood spurting out like a water fountain onto her large sports jacket. “I’m getting the hang of this!” She smiles, waving the large knife around.

“Glad you’re having fun.” Neil sighs, shaking his head and looking over to me. “So which house are you thinking?”

I shrug my shoulders and laugh, “Anything we can get our bloody hands on. We aren’t going house hunting Neil.” I cackle menacingly.

“That is true,” He smirks, “But I was just trying to pinpoint a location that’s specific.” 

I see a lone zombie walking along the road. “David,” I say sweetly to grab his attention. “You see that thing?” I ask, pointing the hand with my katana in it at the zombie. “Kill it,” I say casually, nudging my body against his.

David looks over at me, then the zombie. “Alright...You know I’m still not good at it.” He sadly sighs, gripping his tan bat tightly around his hands, I notice his nails slightly digging into it. He’s so stressed and scared, but he has to do it, I know he can. David steps forward, and the zombie notices him, it runs at a high speed, and my boyfriend quickly swings his weapon at the monster. It was a head-hit and the creature tumbled to the ground. David turned his head to me and gave a small smile. 

“See? It’s easy.” I grin, “Wasn’t it a breeze?” 

“It was...I kinda like this.” He states, with little enthusiasm, but more of a darker tone than usual. I like it. 

We all smile and laugh for a minute. Everything could be good. We could all be happy. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad and-

I hear a bloodcurdling scream. I look to my left and see something only in nightmares.

Neil was getting viciously torn apart, his arm was getting mutilated, and his neck was decorated in blood.

“Neil!” Nikki yelled, stabbing both zombies in the head quickly, their inky-black blood gushing onto her skin. Neil falls to the ground and Nikki follows, cradling him in her arms. “Shhh, Neil, it’s okay Brother, I have you.” She whispers to him, her tears rolling down her pale face, and spilling onto Neil’s yellow jacket.

“It’s...okay Nik.” He smiles, reaching his hand up to wipe her left tear. “Take care of her guys. And each other.” He grins, wincing at the pain. Neil starts to vigorously tremble and yell in pain. “What...is happening.”

“Nikki get away,” I order coldly placing my hand on her shoulder.

“NO!” The teal haired girl yells at me, tears streaming down her face and anger in her voice. David pulls Nikki away with his immense strength, and she yells for him to let go. He already knows what has to be done, and so do I.

Neil slowly rises and walks towards me, his eyes now a white color, completely white. All the blood that was on him, has now turned into a black, obsidian color. “I’m sorry Neil,” I whisper, smashing his head in with my spiked bat, his body flying everywhere in small pieces.

3 Remaining

“NO!” Nikki wails, dropping to the ground and sobbing. “Why Max?” She defeatedly whispers, shaking her head back and forth. “It’s not fair.” Nikki quakes.

David sighs and hugs her from the ground. “I know Nikki.” He quietly whispers, a few tears sparsely running down his face. “Well he’s not suffering in this world anymore, he’s in peace,” David adds, picking her up and placing her on her feet. “There’s still a life to live down here.”

“But…” Nikki sniffs. “He just…” She trails off.

“Nikki,” I call, walking over to her and hugging her. “He fought well Nik, and he helped us. You can’t leave me and Davey to fend for ourselves, can you?” I smile, brushing her hair out of her face like Neil used to do.

“Thanks, Max. Let’s get going.” Nikki says, trying to smile. 

The rest of the trip was silent.

We finally get to the street we were looking for, Haymill Street. 

“Are we here?” David asks, walking closer to me and taking my hand. We look upon a handful of rich-looking houses. Colors ranging from purple to brown, and plenty of different styles.

“Yeah, we’re here.” Nikki re-assures us in tears, pointing to a house with dim lights in a window. The house is gray and looks new. The driveway has a beaten up red truck in its driveway. The lawn is immaculate and even has some sunflowers by the porch. She sniffles and wipes her nose, looking at me with red eyes.

“Is there someone in there? Because it seems there might be.” Nikki adds, walking closer to us and forcing a smile. “Maybe it’s someone really friendly?” She shrugs, giving us a joking grin and walking towards the house. “Let’s go in!” 

“Nikki wait,” I say, yoinking her arm roughly and pulling the idiot aside. “We have to be careful, they could be a threat,” I warn, walking closer to the door. I look behind me and see my friends, well more like family, and sigh. “Everyone behind me,” I order. I slowly and cautiously grasp the doorknob, it feels frigid against my rough and scarred fingers. I turn the knob at a slow pace, hearing the soft ‘click’. 

I walk in to see a large winding staircase and a luxurious living room. “Hello?” I yell, wincing and hoping I don’t hear an answer. I take a few more steps and look up the staircase. “Is anyone here?” 

“Who’s there?” Someone yells. It sounds like a male, young. Maybe high-school? “What do you want?” He shouts, sounding slightly annoyed. A boy our age walks down the stairs, his bleach-blonde hair bouncing slightly. He’s holding a small handgun, that’s probably loaded. “Who are you three, and what do you want?” He asks maliciously.

“We were just passing by and saw the house lights on, wanted to see if there was anyone else,” I say calmly, meeting his pale blue eyes. Something seems off. “I’m Max, this is my boyfriend David, and my best friend Nikki.” 

“Well hi there!” He smiles, placing his gun in his pocket and walking towards us. “My name is Daniel.” He grins. “I was actually looking for some company, how would you like to come to the mall with me? It’s pretty safe there.”

“Well…” I’m trying to think. How will this play out? I usually don’t trust random strangers. Maybe we’ll just go and see what happens? “Sure, we’ll tag along.” I shrug. 

“Excellent!” He says over-enthusiastically, and we head off. 

Along the way, I notice that Daniel has a certian...pep to him. Almost like David. But different. When we reach the mall, there are multiple zombies to greet us. I look at David and notice him lunging forward and brutally killing the monsters. I smirk and begin to do the same.   
“Just this way, over here is where I’m just going to grab something.” Daniel then points to a store with the name ‘Sharp Store’, what the hell kind of name is that? He then leads us to the back of the store and giggles about something. 

I look around to see plenty of knives, and older swords, cool. “Davey, come look at this one,” I comment, pointing to a green and blue blade, its long and sharp point impressing us both. “I wanna grab this one.” I smile.

“Why that one?” He chuckles, going behind me and pressing his chin into my head to rest it there. 

“Well, it's our colors. Green for you, you nature loving dork, and blue for me.”

“You’re such a cutie,” David says in a singsong voice, hugging me from behind.

“I am not.” I hiss, pouting and turning away, and snatching the knife from the wall. “So why are we here? I mean you seem like you have weapons and so do we.” I ask, turning to meet Daniel.

“Well since you ask…” Daniel then grabs his handgun and shoots Nikki. Blood starts to come from her mouth and her clothes are slowly seeping with the red liquid. 

2 Remaining

“NIKKI!” David and I yell, running to her. 

“She was annoying,” Daniel sighs. “Thanks for helping me kill all those zombies by the way, and thanks in advance for all your stuff.” He smiles menacingly, twirling the gun in his hand. I notice behind him, plenty of zombies coming, but I say nothing, maybe they’ll finish him off. And I’m right. “Wha-!” He yells, being pulled back and being eaten alive.

“David we gotta split for one second Babe, you kill the ones on the left, I take the right, okay?” I say quickly, he nods and we split. On my side, there are more zombies, them being finished with Daniel’s corpse, and him still half alive. I make quick work of Daniel’s head and stab another. I hear David yelp, and turn my head for an instant. 

And I feel a piercing force on my shoulder. I’ve been bitten. I bash the zombies head in and finish off the others, and David finished with his batch too. I run over to him and look into his eyes and face, mapping each part again, like I’ve done so many times. “Davey…” I sigh, “I’ve been bitten…” I say, tears rolling down my face. “I’m sorry.”

“Max...No, no, no, no. We can fix this-and we’ll live happily together and-”

“David. We can’t Baby, you have to go on, I’m going to turn into one of them…” 

“No, you are NOT.” He sobs, holding me tightly.

“You know what you have to do.” I calmly say, trying to hold back the planet of emotions I’m feeling.

“MAXWELL-” He shakily yells at me.

“Hey.” I smile, looking at him. “I’ll always be with you. I love you more than anything and everything in this damned world, you got that? I love you, David, I wish we could have gotten married sooner.” I giggle weakly. “We’ll be together soon. But please, don’t let me become one of them, there are so many wrong things in this world, but becoming like that is the worst.” I plead, now I’m sobbing.

“Max, I love you, more than life. You are my life, and you are the best thing in the universe.” David says, picking up Daniel’s gun and pointing at me.

“Tell me something I don’t know Sugar.” I wink, wincing in pain as I feel something rushing through my veins, and hearing David yell then-

1 Remaining

I look at Max’s corpse and wail in agony, with tears streaming down my face. Why the love of my life? Why did this happen? What is a world this messed up without him? We were supposed to have a life together, a family, everything. I guess this was bound to happen eventually, but why now? I’m asking a lot of questions now. I examine Daniel’s small hand gun, one bullet left. 

Max, is now too soon?

0 Remaining


End file.
